Optimus fail
by DarkWind13
Summary: Chapter 1: Optimus suggests Twerking. I may make more but I don't know yet. Basically it will just be Optimus embarrassing himself and not being perfect. He's a cool character but I decided to have some fun with it. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and some people may find this fanfic disturbing
1. Chapter 1

Miko was writing furiously, and it was clear that she was trying to decide something.

"Miko, is something bothering you?" Optimus asked, watching his young friend.

"I'm just trying to decide what I can do for the Slash Monkey's dance contest." Miko explained. "I just can't think of anything good enough!" Optimus thought.

"I am going for a drive anyways, so if I think of any ideas that may assist you, I will let you know." He promised.

"Really, thanks, Optimus, I didn't think you had any idea about dancing." Miko replied.

"I do not, but maybe I will be able to come up with something." Optimus replied.

Optimus was driving along when he became tired and decided to stop for a few moments. There were no decepticons around so he decided that enjoying the scenery for a bit wouldn't hurt anyone. He saw a group of teenage girls exit a store.

"Alright, so I think we should have a twerking contest at the party. It will be so awesome, we'll have dance music and the person who can twerk and have the best dance would win." One of the girls said.

"Yeah, everyone is doing it so it sounds like a fun idea." Another girl agreed.

Miko loves putting a creative spin on ideas, maybe she would be able to find a creative way to twerk to win the contest. Optimus thought.

When Optimus entered the base, everyone was there, it always made Optimus's spark warm seeing his team enjoying themselves during the few moments of peace.

"Miko, during my drive I heard of a new dance move that may assist you in the contest." Optimus told her.

"Really, that's so cool! What is it?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Well, I heard that a dance move called 'Twerking' was very popular." Optimus suggested. Everyone turned to look at him and most of them burst out laughing.

"What, is the move complicated, too formal?" Optimus asked confused at his team's surprise. This made everyone laugh harder. Even Ratchet and Ultra Magnus couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'll pull up a video so you can see why everyone is laughing." Raf offered. He grabbed his laptop and searched Twerking in the search bar. When Optimus saw what he suggested to Miko, he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't recommend that. Sorry for the incorrect suggestion." Optimus managed to get out.

"No problem, boss bot, I decided to do an air guitar instead." Miko replied.

"Do not feel bad Optimus, we all make mistakes." Ratchet consoled.

"Indeed, old friend, and soon we will laugh at this misunderstanding." Optimus replied. Ratchet smiled.

"Most of us already are." Ratchet chuckled.

~Alright that was it for this chapter. This might be a one-shot, or I may decide to make more Optimus fails as a side project. I still haven't decided. Again, I don't suggest twerking, nor do I understand why anyone would want to but, don't let this story change your opinion, it was just for fun.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Alright, it seems like some people didn't like my last chapter so I decided to make a calmer one. Hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry for those of you the story annoyed.~

Optimus was walking the base when he heard Miko talking on the phone about something called a flashmob. Optimus didn't understand how the word flash fit into it, but the idea of any kind of mob worried him. When Miko saw him, she quickly ended her call, making him more suspicious than he originally was.

"Hi, Optimus, what's up?" Miko asked nervously, whatever this flashmob was, it was clear to Optimus that Miko didn't want him to know about it.

"Miko, I overheard your conversation about a flashmob, what is it?" Optimus asked in a gentle yet stern voice.

"It's... nothing. I... I have to go." Miko excused herself. Optimus raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Miko left the room.

Later that evening, Optimus was pacing nervously in his chamber. He didn't want to cause a problem in the group and he wanted to trust his young friend, but he was still unsettled by the idea of any form of mob, especially one that Miko was unwilling to tell him about. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Miko talking to Jack and Raf. Optimus usually is against eavesdropping but he felt it was necessary in this case.

"Boss bot almost found out about the plan." Miko whispered to the other two children.

"As long as we can keep it a secret until Saturday, it won't matter." Jack reassured.

"I can't wait, no one will be expecting this. Usually, I never do anything like this, but I can't wait." Raf said excitedly. Optimus frowned at this. He didn't believe that Jack and Raf would be involved in the mob as well as Miko.

When the children went their houses, Wheeljack saw Optimus deep in thought.

"What's up? I never saw you looking so freaked out before." Wheeljack asked. Optimus sighed, torn between his idea to keep things calm and not get the others involved and to let the others know so they can be prepared.

"Wheeljack, do you know of an activity called a flashmob? I overheard the children discussing it." Optimus asked.

"Sorry, chief, never heard of it, but Miko asked me to invite you to go to the park on Saturday at 5:30, so you can ask her then." Wheeljack shrugged.

"Alright. I am just concerned that the children are going to do something they regret." Optimus confided.

"They're tough kids, chief, they'll be fine." If you're so worried, just spy on them using the holoforms that Docbot made." Wheeljack assured the leader before leaving the room. Optimus decided to take his advice and found that they flashmob would be at the park at 5:30 pm. Transforming into his holoform, that looked around 30 years old, had short black hair and deep blue eyes, he made his way to the park. Suddenly loud pop music played and a small group began to dance.

"What is this?" Optimus wondered aloud. Before he could react, more people began to dance and Optimus was caught in the middle unsure of the dance moves the dancers were doing. He felt a feeling similar to panic, but not out of fear for anyone's safety, he just suddenly felt so out of place. He noticed Jack, Miko and Raf dancing expertly with the other people in the middle of the crowd. Jack noticed Optimus seeming unsure, but did not realize who he was and helped him learn the moves as they danced. Though he would never admit it, Optimus had a blast dancing so spontaneously in front of such a large crowd. Miko, Jack and Raf saw Optimus transform after he was out of sight from the public.

"No, way, I didn't know you were involved in the flashmob!" Miko laughed.

"Well, to be honest, I was concerned over the idea of any type of mob so I decided to investigate. I am still slightly confused, but convinced that there was no harm done. I'll give you three a ride back to base, but on the way could you answer some questions?" Optimus admitted.

"Sure." Raf agreed as the three of them accepted his offer.

"So, that was a flashmob?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, a flashmob is just a planned action that's unexpected to anyone not involved, it's just harmless fun." Jack explained.

"I see, is that why you chose not to explain the concept of a flashmob to me when I asked, Miko?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best idea, but I just wanted it to be kept a surprise because that's the best part of flashmobs." Miko explained. Optimus let out a rare chuckle.

"Yes, well I believe it's best if we keep this little misunderstanding between us." Optimus replied. Raf blushed.

"We invited the other bots to the park claiming that there was something awesome going on." He explained.

"Well, it will certainly provide an interesting conversation back at base." Optimus chuckled.

~Alright, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. There'll be at least one more.~


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry if Raf is a bit OOC. I had a hard time thinking of a good Optimus fail. Bumblebee's speech will be written as normal speak. P.s I made the quiz up, though there are ones about how evil you are.~

It was another calm day at the autobot base as Raf played on the computer, Jack was talking with Arcee and Miko was playing on her guitar.

"Hey, Raf, why don't we go out for a drive. I'm getting a bit restless." Bumblebee suggested.

"More like over-excited. He's been in a good, but noisy mood all day." Ratchet replied, yet even he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yeah, but this is such a peaceful day. I don't want to waste it doing nothing!" Bee argued cheerfully.

"Sure." Raf agreed, ignoring the banter between Bee and Ratchet. Bumblebee opened his door and Raf climbed in, leaving the laptop open on the page. Optimus noticed that on the page were results for an online quiz. Normally, he wouldn't give the page a second thought except he noticed the results.

** You are evil**

Optimus didn't know what to make of this so when the others left the room, he clicked the "review answers" button, he clicked it and found that Raf put the cruelest answer to each question that was given. When Raf and Bumblebee returned. Raf soon preoccupied himself with something, but didn't tell the others that it was.

Optimus saw Rafael the next day when they were alone.

"May I have a word Rafael?" Optimus asked, deciding that he could not avoid the problem any longer.

"Can we talk later. I have to meet Jack quickly for something." Raf replied as he ran out the door. Optimus raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

Optimus was g for a drive, which he found helped clear his head. He couldn't believe how worked up he got over the response of a simple quiz. There are many reasons why he got the results he did. Maybe there was a bug in the computer or maybe something else... Then he saw something that confirms his worry. It looked like Raf trying to fight Jack. Optimus transformed into his holoform, that Ratchet made, and ran to them.

"What is going on?" Optimus yelled, concerned.

"Oh, Optimus, we were just practicing for a skit. Since it was Saturday, we decided that we'd have more time." Raf explained.

"You see, there is a contest to for film-making and Miko wanted to enter, but one of the categories were acting so she asked us to help out." Jack added.

"I play the creepy, evil dude who follows him to get revenge for... I don't even know really, Miko wrote the script. It has something to do with a past life. I've been trying to read the script to understand it more" Raf continued. Optimus chuckled at that misunderstanding. It began to rain.

"Well, I guess practice is done for today. I better head inside. I have work in fifteen minutes anyways." Jack replied.

"Rafael, do you need a ride to your house?" Optimus offered.

"That would be great." Raf agreed.

As they were driving, Optimus decided to ask Raf about the quiz.

"Rafael, yesterday I noticed that you took an online quiz to see how evil you are and that it said you really were. Was there some kind of virus in the system?" He asked slowly. Raf laughed.

"No, I took the quiz earlier and got the result that I was nice, but then I decided to answer the questions differently to see what kind of results I could get. I love doing that with online quizzes." Raf explained. Optimus chuckled as he realized that he knew less about the human world than he thought.

~Alright, that was my last Optimus Fail so I hope you enjoyed them. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this.~


End file.
